Three-dimensional collagen bands allow skin to move in multiple directions. Scar tissue grows through these three-dimensional collagen bands, causing a loss of skin flexibility. Subcision procedures break up scar tissue from underneath, preferably without creating new scar tissue, so as to allow the collagen bands to regrow and improve skin flexibility and appearance. However, subcision procedures are not always effective, often requiring multiple procedures.
Currently, the instrument used to perform subcision procedures is a needle without cutting edges. The needle is inserted underneath the skin and the tip of the needle is pushed against the scar tissue to break apart the scar tissue. Because the needle lacks cutting edges, the scar tissue is broken apart purely by the use of force. Therefore, the surgeon performing the subcision procedure must exert considerable force on the needle to ensure the tip of the needle breaks apart the scar tissue. Without a cutting mechanism, a surgeon must repeatedly push the needle through the scar tissue which can cause trauma to the treated area. This trauma can result in considerable swelling and increased recovery time. In addition, the amount of scar tissue broken apart in each pushing motion is limited due to the needle's design in that only the tip of the needle breaks apart the scar tissue. The dull sides of the needle just push the rest of the scar tissue to the side to be treated in the next pass of the needle. As a result, a surgeon must repeatedly move the needle in a back-and-forth motion to break apart all the scar tissue, and more passes of the needle means more time to complete the procedure.
In addition, current subcision procedures are performed with a needle that proceeds in a straight plane from the needle tip to the handle. Such an instrument requires the surgeon performing the procedure to have to pull and manipulate a patient's skin in order to access the scar tissue. This takes time and energy and can be inexact, which complicates the procedure. Thus, there is a need in the art for new and improved tools and methods for performing subcision procedures that are safer, quicker, and easier to perform while also increasing the efficacy of the procedure.